


Some Kind of Team Work

by urbaninja



Series: Everyone Lives [12]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chorus just happens to be the place to be if you want to take down corrupt companies.</p><p>Or</p><p>It's the Freelancer Reunion that no one was planning to attend. And everyone else came to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Team Work

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: One, Two, Three, Four.

_Whiskey, Whiskey_  
_The singer’s getting sore_  
_We raised the roof_  
_Now we’re lowering the floor_  
_The band is blistered_  
_But we got a little more_  
_When I say one, two_  
_You say three, four_  
_One, two!_  
_Three Four!_  
  
\--  
  
“So, that’s it?” Tucker asked, looking around at the table. “Just a simple hit and run. Go in there, plant explosives, get out, boom.”

 

“That’s it,” said Epsilon. “Pretty simple and shouldn’t be much of a problem. We stay stealthy, they shouldn’t see us coming.”

 

There was a silence as everyone looked around. Grif coughed suspiciously and Sarge was muttering dangerously under his breath about what the point of a stealth mission was and why would you even go into battle without guns blazing and on and on.

 

“Yeah, I realize how stupid that was the moment I said it.”

 

“We’ll be splitting up into teams,” Carolina said quickly, cutting across Epsilon with an exasperated tone. “Tucker, you’ll be with me. Red Team and Caboose will go with the lieutenants, split yourselves into smaller teams to cover more ground. Wash and North will watch our backs. Like Epsilon said, if we do this right no one needs to know we’re there until we’re not.”

 

“And then it goes boom!” Sarge said with excitement. “Too bad we can’t start off with an explosion. That would just make things better.”

 

“And also destroy any chance we have of being stealthy,” Grif muttered.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with Wash?” Tucker asked. “’Cause I mean, three-man squads are a good thing right?”

 

“Don’t worry Tucker,” North replied. “I’ll bring him back in one piece and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I believe you’re the one with a history of doing that, North.”

 

“Nope, that was York. Anyway, we’ll just be on guard duty. Super boring, compared to what you’re doing.”

 

“I like it better when you guys are on our side,” Simmons said, and there was a general murmer of agreement around the table.

 

“With all that in mind, begin your preparations. We’ll be heading out soon,” said Kimball.  
  
\--  
  
“So, we go in there, we plant the explosives, and then we leave. Simple, sweet, leaves a pretty direct message and messes with their heads since, ideally, they won’t know it’s us,” Robert said, as they sat around a table in an abandoned base.

 

“And it’s not going to bring anything down on the other factions here?” CT asked.

 

“It likely will,” Leonard replied, “But we’re hoping that it will send an additional message to those other factions that they have allies. Open up communication.”

 

There was a nod and a silence. No one spoke of the danger of that option as well, considering they had heard rumours about who else was on the planet. Robert, perhaps was the most annoyed considering how his last run in with the Reds and Blues had ended. CT and Leonard had different ideas, between Carolina and Wash. They hadn’t spoken about it, but the looks they had exchanged were filled with apprehension.

 

Ian broke the silence, sounding slightly annoyed.

 

“I’ve got enough explosives for three of us, based on what we brought and what we’ve managed to recover. CT, Rob, and I will sneak in and lay the charges. Leonard, you’re on driving duty and detonation. When we give the signal, drive in, pick us up, gun it out of there and hit the button. With any luck, we’ll look super cool as we drive away.”

 

There was another silence. One that clearly said that that wasn’t going to happen.

 

“And what happens after that?” CT asked, under her breath, as if to herself.

 

“We cross that bridge when we come to it,” Leonard replied, just as quietly.

 

\--  
  
“So, the plan’s a simple one,” Florida began. “Just a hit and run. We go in, plant explosives, and leave. We’ve already ascertained that this base doesn’t have any data to steal, so we’re just going to leave a message that we’re here. And hopefully, we’ll run into the right side first.”

 

Everyone else around the table nodded. Smiling, Florida continued.

 

“It’ll be South, York, and I who will be planting the explosives, with Reg acting as cover. Niner, you’ll be on standby for extraction.”

 

“It’s going to be quick, and anyone who lags gets left behind,” she said, and no one could deny just how pleased she sounded about that prospect. It felt like old times, really.

 

“We don’t have a lot of explosives, so be careful with the stuff we do have,” York added. “And don’t worry about rushing. We’re not on the clock for this one.”

 

“So, we do it the way we usually do,” Wyoming said, also looking pleased. South had a similar expression.

 

“What happens after we’re done here?” she asked.

 

“Hopefully, either the rebel forces on this planet will contact us, or we’ll be on the run for a bit. Whatever happens first.” It was almost scary how eager Florida sounded. “I’m sure this plan will just go right as rain.”

  
\--  
  
It began, as most missions do, rather smoothly.

 

Each team entered the city utterly oblivious to the others, all with the same sense of apprehension that comes with a stealth mission. For some, it was familiar, for others it was tense. Unbeknownst to the pirates who occupied the base, a heavy blanket of muted determination had fallen on the base.

 

Carolina and Tucker made their way along an alley created by two of the larger buildings, clearly a place for dumping garbage and other useless junk. But it also provded a clear route to their destination.

 

“I’m going in, cover me,” Tucker whispered, and then paused, and then caught Carolina’s look, which translated very well through her helmet. Whatever he was about to say next died on his lips, and he took out the charge. Carolina turned to watch his back, and caught movement out of the corner of her eye. There was a flicker of gold moving in a way that was very familiar.

 

Carolina shook her head. York’s dead, she reminded herself. It was just a trick of the light.  
  
\--  
  
“North, come in.”

 

“Reading you loud and clear, Wash. I’m in position. Don’t have visuals on you yet. Where you at?”

 

“Still on my way. I should be showing up soon. Cover me.”

 

“You got it. Only be careful, the smoke’s playing hell with my thermals.”

 

Once again, North found himself hiding in a smokestack, reflecting on the circular nature of things. It was funny how they worked out, though thankfully Chorus was not as cold as that base had been. He was also surprised that, even though it had been a long time since he’d played this role, it was easy to slide back into it. Like a comfortable old shoe.

 

He missed Theta though, for both the companionship and the aid that the AI had provided him in battle.

 

“Okay Wash, I’ve got you in my sights.” At least until a figure popped up in front of him. “Hang on, there’s a bogey on your six.” Which put the figure right in between him and Wash, much to his frustration. At the same time, it didn’t seem to be hostile, or it would have attacked Wash by now. In fact, it seemed to be heading in the same direction, and when it passed under a light, North responded automatically.

 

“York! Move! I can’t see Wash!”

 

The words hung in the air for a good thirty seconds. Everyone froze. North had surprised even himself with what he said. It had just come out so naturally. But he’d seen the gold armour and it just, came out. He wasn’t sure what to do next. Take them out? Get Wash to stop them? It was such a stupid move now that he was running it over in his brain.

 

However, North wasn’t given a chance to say anything, and neither was Wash, as a voice came over the comm., with just as much confusion and disbelief as they felt.

 

“North?”  
  
\--  
  
“South, have you heard from York? He hasn’t checked in,” came Wyoming’s voice over the radio.

 

“Not now,” she hissed back as she crept along a dark alley, checking for movement. She rolled her eyes and Wyoming sighed. South hated stealth missions. It was always so much easier to just rush in guns blazing, and now they just brought up bad memories.

 

“Two guards up ahead. Stay where you are.”

 

South froze, pressing herself against the wall as a pair of pirates passed by, one complaining about how O’Brian had managed to snag inventory, and they were stuck out here doing rounds. Same old, same old.

 

“Didn’t even see them, did you?”

 

“I did so.”

 

“Set your trackers, South.”

 

“Shut up. Is it clear?”

 

“All clear,” Wyoming replied with a drawl. It was all South needed to hear. She ran along the path trying to find a good place to set the charge, until she noticed something that made her pause.

 

“Wyoming, come in. I think someone’s been here already.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve found another charge. Did York pass through here? Or Florida?”

 

“No…they’re in other parts of the base…”

 

South was instantly on alert, the feeling that she was not alone suddenly a very palpable one. She scanned the area, her grip on her weapon tightening, until she turned suddenly and, for the second time that night, froze.

 

Her gun was pointed in the face of a helmet she never thought she would see again.

 

“I thought you were dead,” she said flatly.

 

“Same here,” CT replied. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Blowing this place to hell.”

 

“Seems to be a popular thing tonight.”

 

Awkward silence descended upon the pair. How did you even deal with running into someone you thought was dead? Never mind that it was in the middle of a tense mission, your first real mission in a long time.

 

South’s radio crackled and she could hear Wyoming’s voice in her ear sounding vaguely annoyed.

 

“What is going on? You’re making it very difficult to coordinate here and we’re on a deadline!”

 

“You better explain yourself after this,” South snapped at CT, “Because I want answers.” And I’m sure a whole bunch of people will too, she added to herself before taking off down the street to find another place to set the charge.

 

“I will,” CT replied, mostly to herself. If South was here, there had to be more of her old team. Her work here was done. She had to tell the others.

 

\--

 

Washington was reeling.

 

After hearing’s York’s voice on the radio, all thoughts of the mission ahead had been blown clear out of his mind. There had always been the possibility that York was alive, certainly, but Wash had long since given up on that considering how everything had played out. He’d mourned his friend and moved on.

 

But no, York was alive. And had made it his mission to locate both him and North. Wash hadn’t, still didn’t, know what to think. Because it wasn’t just York, but Florida, Wyoming, Niner and South who were also alive. That this mission had turned into a freelancer reunion that he had never planned on attending. Especially since it was happening in the middle of a dangerous stealth mission.

 

As much as it was obvious that York wanted to stay and catch up with him and North, the mission had to go on and York promised to find them after it was over, and they could set their stories straight.

 

Wash wasn’t sure he was ready for that. The sound of someone running in his direction thankfully broke him out of his thoughts. He turned, raised his weapon and for the second time that night, CT found herself on the business end of a gun. Behind his helmet, Wash had short circuited.

 

They stared at each other for a long time, neither one moving from those initial positions.

 

“Wash?” CT said finally, her voice quiet.

 

“Connie?” Wash replied, with the same amount of wonder and CT didn’t even bother to correct him.

 

They stared at each other for another few moments, until an alarm began to sound, and Connie took off.

 

“Later,” she said as she passed him and Wash was left standing there, wondering what the hell this night had become and not entirely sure, given the people apparently involved, that he was going to receive an answer.  
  
\--

 

“Okay, that’s the last of the charges,” Tucker said, standing up and dusting off his hands. “Let’s radio Kimball, and get the hell out of here.”

 

“Roger that,” Carolina replied with a nod, and opening up a channel on her radio. “Alright everyone, moving on to phase two. Finish what you’re doing and get out.”

 

“Uh Carolina, we got two bogeys,” Epsilon said, appearing in a flash of light. “One high, one low, and both closing in.”

 

Carolina and Tucker looked at each other and then at their surroundings. Carolina pressed herself against the wall, the camouflage enhancement coming into play, and Tucker crouched behind a garbage can, still managing to stand out against the dull colours of the alley. Where was Grif and his snowman making abilities when you needed him.

 

You could cut the tension with a knife as the figure passed through, and Carolina knew she had to be dreaming, but it was Tucker who spoke first.

 

“Captain Flowers?” It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The figure turned around swiftly, gun raised, but dropped almost immediately.

 

“Lavernius Tucker, is that you?” He said, his voice the same calm and reassuring, yet creepily upbeat tone he always had. “And Carolina. Well this is just an unexpected, but pleasant reunion.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Carolina demanded at the same time that Tucker asked “How do you know her?”

 

“Those are both great questions, but I don’t really have time to answer them right now. You see, we’re on a deadline.”

 

“So are we,” Carolina replied, her voice a steel rod. “I think we still have time to figure things out.”

 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Carolina. But, I am serious about the deadline. You see, we’ve laid charges and have a strict pickup schedule. You know how Niner is.”

 

Carolina seemed to soften at the name, and seemed about to ask more questions when Tucker cut across her.

 

“Wait, you’ve laid charges to?”

 

“Well that answers that question. We have indeed so I guess great minds think alike.”

 

“I do hate to break up the touching reunion,” came a voice over the radio, “But it does seem that we’ve been noticed and might want to be making our escape now.”

 

“Wait, I know that voice!” Tucker said, “Wyoming?”

 

“’Allo Mate, don’t have time to kill you right now, so how about we schedule it for later when we’re not about to wipe this place off the map?”

 

Tucker was about to respond when Carolina recovered.

 

“Not now, Tucker. Let’s just get moving. Florida, I want answers after this.”

 

“And I’ll be happy to give them to you.”

 

\--

 

It turned into one of those awkward partings where both parties said goodbye and then started heading in the same direction. Both Carolina and Florida maintained a stony, yet determined silence that Tucker assumed must have been normal for freelancer missions.

 

If he was being honest, and he usually was, he preferring the bickering and bantering of the Reds and Blues. At least it was a way to deal with the stress.

 

They paused at an intersection, checking carefully for gaurds. Tucker jumped as Epsilon flashed into existence in front of his face.

 

“Gah! Church! Don’t scare me like that!”

 

“Not now, Tucker! Turns out we missed a spot. I’ve marked the spot on your HUD about a block and a half back. We need you to run back and set the charge.”

 

“Can’t Carolina do it? She’s super fast because of you…”

 

“I can’t do it Tucker, because someone needs to get to the evac zone and hold the position. Unless you want to do that. It could mean fighting off a lot of enemies on your own for a while.”

 

“Okay, fine. Give me the charge.”

 

“That’s the spirit, Tucker! You’ll have it done in no time,” Florida added, “Reg, would you mind covering Tucker?”

 

“I suppose,” Wyoming replied over the radio, with a chuckle that offered no sense of reassurance.

 

“You guys suck.”

 

And with that, Tucker turned, following Church’s map and hoping that he wouldn’t run into anyone. That he could just drop this off and rejoin the others. He didn’t want to be in this creepy city anymore and was starting to see Sarge’s point about outright brawls against sneaky spy missions.

 

Giving a quick look around, Tucker knelt to place the charge, before freezing as a gun cocked behind him. Shit, he’d been caught.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” came a voice that was vaguely familiar but not one that Tucker could place immediately. He took a breath and then spun around, drawing his sword in the process. The man behind him jumped back and they stared at each other for a long while.

 

“You,” said the man, his voice full of venom. “You’re that asshole from the desert.”

 

He hadn’t been wearing armour, which is why Tucker hadn’t placed him immediately. But why the hell was he hear? And not, you know, dead, in the desert.

 

“CT? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you died.”

 

CT’s, to Tucker’s point of view anyway, face turned an ugly shade of purple.

 

“Oh I’ll make you dead,” he said in a low voice, a manic grin starting to spread on his face as a chance for revenge was presented to him. He raised his gun, eager to take a shot, when it was forced down suddenly by a robotic arm.

 

“Rob, not now! We gotta run! I think they’re starting to notice we’re here!” he said, and that seemed to break CT, who was apparently Rob?, out of his crazed state.

 

“What is going on?” Tucker asked.

 

“You, asshole, better leave now with your friends unless you want end up in jail or worse. ‘Cause everyone kinda knows we’re here. Also, make yourself obvious later so we can kill you after this.”

 

They left as quickly as they arrived and Tucker realized that that was the third death threat he’d received tonight.

 

“Man, how did I make so many enemies?”  
  
\--  
  
“Ian what are you doing?! I could have killed him!”

 

“Did you not notice the sirens!? We need to leave, now! The last thing we need is to get caught in the explosion!”

 

Robert opened his mouth to argue but Ian glared him down. The pounding in his ears finally started to recede only to be replaced by sirens and the sounds of footsteps and people yelling.

 

“Fine. But we’re finding him later and you’re not stopping me.”

 

“I can live with that. Now come on!”

 

They ran down the alley, taking a roundabout route to avoid patrols. They paused at an entrance, a wordless conversation passing between them. They just needed to cross this road and they would be able to make it to the meet up point in no time.

 

“Split up!” came a voice. “There’s a lot of them so split up and try to herd them. Better yet, find their evac point. They must have one!”

 

Robert froze and looked at Ian. He knew that voice. Had he really come all the way to this stupid planet and found one of his old team? He had to know.

 

“Rob no!” Ian whispered, but it was too late. Robert stepped out of the shadows. It was hard to be sure at first. The armor was different, and that hid the build of the man he was facing. But there was no denying the design on the helmet. Only one man Robert knew did that.

 

“Terry?” he asked, as Ian stepped out behind him. In the midst of all the chaos it was as if time had frozen on this moment.

 

“Robert? Ian?” Terry’s voice was one of surprise as he looked between the two of them.

 

“L-looking good, Sharkface,” Ian said, though there was a slight hint of uncertainty in his voice, as though he were the only one aware of what was going on.

 

“How did you--? What are you doing here?” Robert was utterly confused and amazed and bursting with questions.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Terry replied. “I thought you were dead.”

 

“I could say the same for you. But we’re not, obviously. Come with us, we can catch up.”

 

Terry stood where he was. “Rob, don’t tell me you’re part of this, that you’re involved with them.”

 

“With who? It’s just me, Ian, and Connie.” He didn’t mention Leonard. Something told him that that was not going to go over well.

 

“The Freelancers, Rob,” Terry replied, practically spitting the word. “They’re alive. And they’re here.”

 

“We’re not with them.” Rob knew there were other groups about, but he found it hard to believe it was the Freelancers. Between them and Tucker, what was going on on this planet?

 

“Then why are you sneaking around?”

 

Rob opened his mouth to say something but Ian cut across him.

 

“Terry, don’t you realize what’s going on here? What’s going on on this planet? Who’s behind it?”

 

“Yeah, so? We worked for him before.”

 

“And that didn’t exactly work out for us. How can you keep working for him when he’s plotting genocide?”

 

“Why do you even care what I think? It’s not like you guys came looking for me after everything.”

 

“We thought you were dead,” Robert replied. “We thought a lot of people were dead.”

 

“You still could have looked!” Terry was shouting, and looking like he was ready to attack.

 

“Rob, I don’t think he’s going to listen to reason,” Ian said quickly. “And we have to go, otherwise this place is blowing with us in it.”

 

Robert was frozen, torn between his two teammates and the realization that he would not win in a fight right now.

 

“Terry, look. I’m sorry, alright. I’m sorry we didn’t look for you. Will you just come with us so we can talk this out.”

 

“I have nothing to say to you. Get out of here, Rob. I’ll give you a head start.”

 

\--

 

“Hello North, long time no see, mate.”

 

“Wyoming. I’m surprised. I thought you’d avoid reunions like this.”

 

“Yes well, I’m afraid I didn’t have much of a choice. You know how Florida gets.”

 

“Of course. Well, I won’t keep you. I assume you’ve got a place to be.”

 

“Indeed, though I suspect we’ll all be finding each other later. Until then, old chap. You might want to let your sister know you’re here though. I’m sure she’ll be very happy to hear from you. Cheerio!”

 

North knew that he should be heading to the evac point. That if what Wyoming said was true there would be time for this later. But the part of him that didn’t care about that took over and he scrolled through his radio contacts and tried to hold back tears as he found the one he was looking for.

 

“South?”

 

There was a long moment of silence, of anticipation.

 

“North?”

 

North let out the breath he hadn’t meant to be holding and gave a small laugh.

 

“Good to hear your voice, sis.”

 

There was another period of silence, punctuated only by a few gunshots.

 

“Yeah, you to.”  


\--

 

“So, I think it’s safe to say that they know we’re here,” said Grif, as they booked it towards the evac area.

 

“No shit, dumbass,” Simmons snapped back, “And it’s your fault. If you and Bitters hadn’t tried to moon that security camera, we’d be fine.”

 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” Bitters muttered.

 

“I dunno,” Palomo replied. “It seemed like there were a lot of people out tonight with the same plan.”

 

“Shut up Palomo,” Bitters bit back. They rounded a corner, finding the street filled with pirates.

 

“This is what we should have done in the first place. Charge!” Sarge yelled.  
  
\--  
  
It turned out that Washington was the first to arrive at the evac point. It was a wide area, large enough for a pelican to land but not the easiest to defend.

 

“Kimball! Get everything ready to go! Things are about to get hot!” he shouted, as Carolina ran into the courtyard, with Florida in tow.

 

“Florida?”

 

“Washington! Good to see you!”

 

“Carolina?” York had just in and caught sight of the familiar armour. They both froze, but neither had a chance to say anything before South came barreling by, nearly colliding with York in a hail of curses.

 

Tucker burst in next. “Wash, we gotta go! There’s pirates everywhere and those assholes from the desert are here to.”

 

As if on cue, Robert and Ian came flying in, followed closely by CT. “Where is he?” Robert demanded, as CT slowed to a stop, staring at her former teammates.

 

“CT’s here as well? Looks like the gang’s all back together,” said Wyoming, dropping down from his vantage point.

 

“You can say that again, Reg,” North added, turning to cover the arrival of the Reds, Blues, and Lieutenants.

 

“It’s getting a little crowded in here.”

 

“Where the hell is evac?!” Carolina demanded.

 

“Someone call for evac?” came a familiar voice over the radio and a pelican dove down into the area, causing people to scatter. “Move or lose it people, come on!” Niner shouted, oblivious to the crowd of people who were momentarily confused by who she was talking to.

 

There was a squealing of tires as a warthog drifted to a stop in front of the crowd of people. Headlights reflected harshly off of armour, as Leonard Church found himself staring at a lineup of his former soldiers.

 

For an instant, nothing moved in that area. Everyone just stared at each other in silence, not sure how to respond to whatever the hell this night had become.

 

They were almost completely oblivious to the flood of pirates that were pouring into the area, guns raised.

 

“Get them!” yelled Sharkface.

 

And everything happened at once. The Freelancers moved for the Pelican. Robert, Ian, and CT dove for the warthog. Everyone started shooting and returning with cover fire as the warthogs of the New Republic/Federation Army drove in to take up the spaces that were left.

  
\--  


“What the hell was that?” Leonard Church yelled, as soon as they were out of the city.

 

“Let’s just say we found the people we were looking for,” CT replied.

 

“And some we weren’t,” Rob added, though he looked rather shaken.

 

“Doesn’t matter now. Just blow it up!” Ian shouted. Leonard nodded, took one hand off the wheel and grabbed the detonator, pressing down hard with his thumb.

 

There was a massive explosion and they stopped to view it. In the dim light, they could see the other parties escaping.

 

“What was in those charges? That’s way bigger than I thought it would be,” said Leonard.

 

“I guess everyone decided to set their charges off at the same time we did, Rob replied.

 

“Three times the charges would mean three times the explosion,” Ian said with a nod. “Mission accomplished, I guess.”

 

There was a crackling over the radio, and CT reached over to adjust the frequency, and they all turned to listen.

 

“This is Vanessa Kimball of the New Republic. I understand that some new factions are on Chorus and are fighting against Charon Industries. We ask that you rendezvous with us so that we can discuss how to go forward. The coordinates are…”

 

They glanced at each other, no one speaking for a long time as to what they should do. The questions were obvious though. Were they ready for this? What wounds would this reopen? Did anyone want to see them? Had this even been a good idea?

 

“We were looking for allies,” CT said with a pathetic laugh that broke the tension in the warthog. And really, answered the big question of what they should do.

 

“I suppose we were,” Leonard replied, as they drove off into the night and towards whatever was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> [One, Two, Three, Four](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuqJIDee_5E) By Alan Doyle, featuring Ed Robertson. Fitting really.
> 
> This fic has been in my head for a rather long time, and it's good to get it out. Next time, actual reunions.


End file.
